Guilt, and love
by Hozic
Summary: What if Beacon was just a high school and the Grimm's never existed, but everyone was still the same Weiss was still a heiress, Ruby and Yang were still sisters, Blake still a faunas, Ruby and Yang live in a small five room house with their father, A more detailed summery inside. Rated M for later chapters, and Cursing


Hello everyone :3 this is a story I have been working on for a while now, but I wanted to have a couple chapters out before I have to leave for Fort Benning, GA. So here is my summery.

*serious mode lol*

What if Beacon was just a high school and the Grimm's never existed, but everyone was still the same Weiss was still a heiress, Ruby and Yang were still sisters, Blake still a faunas, Ruby and Yang live in a small five room house with their father (my OC I will give a description about him) Blake has a crush on one of the sisters, and one of the sisters has a crush on Weiss, How will this story unfold. There will be heart break, fights, love, lose, and a huge cat fight (Pun intended) will there love be all they need, or will they be broken.

* * *

Chapter 1: A father and her daughters (Prologue and OC introduction)

It was a normal day in Vale they birds are singing, the sun is warm, it can't be any more perfect to sleep in "WAAAAKKKEEE UUUPPPP" the whole house shakes from the scream along with a fiery blonde kicking a man around 26 years old out of his bed. As he wakes from his unpleasant wakeup call "You are the laziest guy I have ever met…. Of all time."

*Yawn* "It's a Sunday why can't I sleep in" the man said while standing up "Jeez Yang, you do this to me every Sunday why can't you let me sleep in for once." Yang walks over to him and throws him his shirt with pants, and a jacket.

"Because _YOU_ have to take Ruby shopping for her new cloths" Yang scolded just before she slams the door.

*Sighs* my name is Yusuf, Vinovnoye, Udivil'stviye but a lot of my friends call me Vin or Yusuf, my mother was Arabic, and my father was from gods nowhere he never stuck around to say. I'm am 6'ft 3, I'm in good shape slim, but you can see a good amount of tone and light bulging muscles I have been told I have a swimmers body yet I lived in the country almost all my life. I have silver hair, deep blue eyes with hint of green, rugged facial features I always keep a five o'clock shadow it suits me. "Fine, fine" as Yusuf gets dressed and walks out of his room to the kitchen, "hello everyone" he yells in a happy tone. Yang is making breakfast, while Ruby is eating eggs and bacon waiting for me

***Yusuf's POV***

"Hi daddy" Ruby replied.

"Hello love" as I kiss the top of her head. I forgot to say I adopted Yang and Ruby when I was around 20, I fought to get them out of the foster home they were in and I am happy about it every day even though Yang seems to be the most adult out of us all.

"Alright here is the rest of the food, now eat up and take Ruby shopping before it's too late" Yang scowled at me, as she sets pancakes in front of Ruby and I.

"PANCAKES WOOHOOO" Ruby and I yelled in unison.

"Jeez" and Yang rubs her head "I can't believe you act this way half the time" as we stuff our faces. "Well can you blame me, what do I do for work to pay our bills" I Stated.

"Don't remind me" Yang scoffed, "Now stop eating and take Ruby shopping!" Yang yelled.

"Fine" as I put my plate down, and walk over to the coat hanger and grab my leather jacket and my Gatsby hat "ok Rubes lets go"

"Ok, daddy" as Ruby runs out the door, and Yang walks over "You better not let her have any sugar" Yang hissed.

"Who do you think I am?" I replied.

"You are our dad, and you spoil Ruby and me rotten almost every day" Yang stated.

"yes I am, now" as I tap my cheek "give your old man I kiss and I will take Ruby shopping". Yang smiles knowing that he always keeps his word even I it's the most simplest of promises, as she kisses his cheek and pushes him out the door. "Alright I will get going, we will be back before dinner" I yell back.

"No sugar for Ruby, you get that".

"No promises, I do spoil you girls rotten you know" as I run after Ruby.

***Ruby's POV***

"Wait!" as Yusuf runs up to Ruby.

"Come on dad, you have to keep up" I told him, I was existed because dad is going to buy me cloths and Yang isn't here to tell me what I can't get. "We are almost there" as I jump onto dad's back.

"I know you happy, But you got to wait up for me." Yusuf replied.

"I am happy, and you can get me _HUGE_ discounts at the stores too" I grin.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that no matter how much you beg" *Ruby's puppy dog eyes mode activated* "No! I am not gonna do that, you know what happened the last time you asked me to do that." *Ruby's Chibi Mode activated* "I am not doing it you can't tell me, or beg me to do it" Yusuf Stated sternly.

"Pleassse daddy!" I begged while in my cutes mode Chibi mode, dad can't resist but to cave when I do this.

"I… *sigh* Fine, but this will cost you Rubes" Yusuf caved.

"Anything!" I replied.

"I get your cookies for the next month" Yusuf stated, He knows how much I protect my cookies.

"Fine" as he puts his Gatsby hat on my head it's always too big, but I love wearing it. Now to go into the store and buy everything I want for the price of one hehe *Evil grin*. "Ok now to the first store" as she walks into her favorite store, everything it ether black, red, or silver. Sadly I got some of dad's cloths here to. "Ok dad, I'm going to look around, you go work your magic on the clerk." As I grin.

"Fine, I better get the double chocolate cookies for this." As Yusuf walks to the clerk.

***Clerks POV***

UGH, another bratty girl who drags her dad into here I feel sorry for the poor bastard. "Welcome to gothic dream, my name is Jenna how may I help… you" O….M….FUCKIN…..G. He is hot, as she stares at Yusuf.

***Yusuf's POV***

"Hello, I'm here with my daughter, she is looking around and I'm just standing here" as I place my hand on her hand "Talking to a gothic dream" 'THAT WAS HORRIBLE, IM LIKE YANG' as I whisper to her in my thickest accent, being half Arabic I have that exotic sound to my voice. "Would you be able to help her, If you do I will give you anything you desire" I whisper into her ear, god girls who just hit 20 are so easy entrance.

"I can help….. But you will have to write down something first" She asked with blush on her cheeks.

"Anything Amerrati (Princess)" God, this is going way to well… Way to well, I have a bad feeling about this. As I hear a pen a paper being slammed on the table.

"You phone number, Mr. Guilty Pleasure" she almost yells it out like she is confessing to me.

'OH Shit, this is bad' As I start walking away I pick up Ruby and start running. "DAD! I wasn't done shopping!" Ruby yelled.

"Can't argue Rubes, That store clerk just…..

"IT'S HIM… IT'S GUILTY PLEASURE!" the Clerk yelled out for the whole mall to hear.

"Oh….. I'm sorry daddy" Ruby tried to apologies. As a horde of women start running after me, and the horde in growing larger. As we run past a poster I look at it *Slow motion* It's a poster of myself, with my shirt undone on a beach with a lovely lady hugging onto me looking at you. At the bottom of the poster is says "Guilty Pleasure, He will make your desires come true" I'm a super model, and a rent a man….. Yes I sell myself to be arm candy for single women with money, don't look at me like there is sex in it… They have to pay extra for that. *Back to the Chase*

"Oh you owe me, I get the cookies and your dessert" as I run into a very expensive store called " The Heiress" so I toss Ruby into a dressing room with a couple red dresses I grabbed off there racks "HEY!", while I jump behind the counter next. "Wait was someone in that changing room?"

***Ruby's POV***

"How did this happen to me" all I see is pure white. "GET OFF OF ME" as I feel someone kicking me off of them.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was….. In… Here" I tried to apologies, but all I could do was staring in awe. She was tall, with white hair, bright blue eyes, and skin as pale and soft as snow.

"You better be sorry, you just plant you face in my breasts and just stare at me" as she puts her dress on and walks out.

"I said I was sorry" I yelled.

"You can be sorry when you're done changing and… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" as she yells out.

* * *

I'm going to end this chapter right here. Hehe, you wonder what's going to happen. Will there be an ally in this store, or just a cold enemy. I want you all to R&R. This chapter is going well I have some hope, I'm looking for a bête to help with my stories, Preferred to be of the Female gender. So I can have help typing for the girls, I am not the best at writing with female characters.


End file.
